Love & Cyanide
by l.m.o.e
Summary: (TalaOC) After Biovolt is defeated, the Abbey is turned into a training facility for the BBA, but something from the dark days of Biovolt rule lives on inside the Abbey...and it's up to the D boys to stop the carnage, one girl might hold all the answers,
1. Hellos

Ok, new story, the girl will be introduced in the next chappie, this starts with a phone conversation (incase you can't figure it out) please leave me a note, what do you think Tala likes in a person? Just wondering what public opinion is.. Right, down to business, here is the first chap, up 4 display!  
  
Chapter 1-Setting the Scene  
  
'Hey, Tala?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'This is Ian...'  
  
'I know it's you, what do you want?'  
  
'Teeesh, is this how you talk to friends?'  
  
'Just spill it, what the hell do you want?'  
  
'Ok, ok! I was just wondering, my cousin just got here from Smolensk, can she stay with you guys for a while?'  
  
'Why? What's wrong with your place?'  
  
'Uh...foster parents said not enough room, but she doesn't have anywhere else to go, so...'  
  
'Look, Ian, do I look like a hotel manager to you?'  
  
'Awww! Come on buddy! I'm sure Spencer won't mind, he's always generous with his apartment, he's sharing with you isn't he?'  
  
'Yeah? What about Brian?'  
  
'Um, he'll deal, please Tala? I'll be trotting through deep shit if you don't help me, just this once? PLEASE?'  
  
'Sigh, we'll see.'  
  
'Thank you! THANK YOU!!!'  
  
'Now leave me alone.'  
  
'Huh? Yeah, of course! Thank-'  
Tala hung up.  
  
Thus it began.  
  
'Is she on this flight?' Tala asked, irritated, they've been at the airport for over an hour, and Ian didn't seem to know what he was doing.  
  
'Uh, yeah. Should be.' Ian muttered, checking a note he had jotted down, 'No, I'm sure of it this time, it's this flight.'  
  
'Better be.' Tala scowled as he sat down on one of the waiting section chairs. 'you should be thankful Spencer said yes, personally, I think this is crap.'  
  
'Thanks! Thanks okay? It's only for a little while...you guys are soooo supportive.' Ian shot back to Tala. 'You'll like her! Come on, show a little WELCOME TO MOSCOW spirit!'  
  
'Welcome to Moscow.' Tala growled to Ian, and the short boy shrunk back.  
  
Moments of uneasy silence passed, suddenly Ian shot up.  
  
'There she is!'  
  
Well...what can I say? It's a beginning. R+R!!! 


	2. Casualty 1

Thanks to MY, the first reviewer for this story! Now, I will cut the crap and go on with the story!  
  
Chap 2- Casualty #1  
  
Tala turned his gaze upon the girl Ian was dashing towards, she was taller than Ian, and looked like she just walked out of a concentration camp.  
  
Her hair, the same color as Ian's, was hanging in a untidy streak over her shoulder, waving in sharp angles at random spots, she had velvet gray eyes, carrying an old suitcase, and wearing an unfashionable button-up shirt that was too big for her. There was an absentminded look in her eyes, and she didn't even notice Ian until he flashed that obnoxious grin of his in her face and took her by the arm.  
  
'Hey couz! So glad to see you...well, sorry but...I'm having a few technical difficulties with my fosters, so, here's the guy you're going to be staying with, for a short while at least! Worry not, he's a total Mr. Nice-dude.' Ian smirked at Tala and nudged him, 'aren't you, BUDDY?'  
  
'Yeah.' Tala said and slapped Ian's shoulder in a friendly way, almost dislocating it, 'ni-ce...'  
  
The two stared at Ian's cousin, she was looking up, at a broken skylight on the roof of the airport, and didn't seem to hear a word anyone said.  
  
'Uh, yo? Cloris?' Ian raised an eyebrow, and tapped the girl on the shoulder gingerly.  
  
'Yes?' Cloris turned and faced the two boys for the first time. 'Hello Ian, hello...'  
  
'Tala.' Ian offered.  
  
'Tala.' Cloris smiled weakly.  
  
'Right, hi to you too, come on, don't have all day you know.' Tala shot Ian a dark look and walked off, Ian grabbed Cloris and followed, replying with a sheepish smile.  
  
'I think,' Tala hissed under his breath as he passed Ian, 'that you failed to mention that she had concentration issues!'  
  
'Hey, hold on okay?' Ian piped, defending his cousin, 'she's a nice kid, give her a chance okay?'  
  
'I have a feeling you'd be asking me for a second one soon.' Tala growled before walking ahead. Ian patted Cloris on the back.  
  
'Don't mind him, he's alright, really...I hope...'  
  
Tala dropped Ian off at his house, and proceeded on to delivering Cloris and himself to Spencer's apartment, no body said anything in the car, Cloris didn't seem to mind the silence, but Tala did.  
  
'I really don't see you and Ian as cousins.' Tala said, 'he doesn't know the meaning of the word "quiet".' Tala said and looked in the rear view mirror to check on the girl sitting in the back seat, she was looking directly at him, and suddenly, to his surprise, was smiling.  
  
'Snowing, it's snowing a flood, snowflakes falling over blood...' The lavender-hair girl hummed, and sang quietly in a somewhat airy voice, then laughed to herself, a tinkly laugh, like Christmas bells.  
  
Tala stared ahead at the road in shock, I'm going to tear that scheming little head off your shoulder Ian, he thought, you never told me that your cousin was COMPLETELY INSANE!  
  
The car stopped in front of the apartment, and for a moment Tala wondered if he should bring the girl in at all, for all he knew, she could be homicidal.  
  
'Wait here.' Tala told Cloris and stepped out of the car, locking the door, I have to talk to Spencer and Brian, he decided.  
  
'Aren't you short of a girl?' Brian remarked as Tala entered the apartment room, 'thought you were gonna pick her up.'  
  
'She's here, she's in the car, but she's...'  
  
'Hey, Tala, look at this,' Spencer called before Tala could finish, and held a newspaper to his face, 'one of the workers fixing the bey- stadium in the Abbey went missing last night, they found him in the north wing this morning, with massive internal injuries, they shipped him to the hospital but he died on the way.'  
  
Tala skimmed over the article, interested at once. The Abbey was being renovated into a training facility by the BBA since Biovolt went out of business, the death of the worker didn't seem to be an accident.  
  
'Police said it looked like he got those injuries from being flung up against an wall, but the autopsy's not finished yet, weird, what do you think?' Spencer said, brushing his blond hair back with his hand.  
  
'Flung up against a wall?' Tala asked, somehow he couldn't picture someone strong enough to do that. Brian observed him for a minute.  
  
'Hey Tala, I thought you said you left the girl in the car.'  
  
Tala whacked himself mentally.  
  
Shit.  
  
He found her lying on her back on the roof of his car, hands folded across her stomach, just looking up at the sky. At least she didn't destroy anything...Tala thought, but the far-off look on her face was freaky enough.  
  
'What are you doing?' He couldn't help asking, and for the first time she turned her head and answered.  
  
'Waiting.'  
  
'I'm here now, come on.'  
  
'I'm waiting for lots of things.'  
  
'Well one of them is here now.' Tala was getting impatient from her twisted philosophy, 'so get up, follow me.' Tala ordered, and took her suitcase for her while Cloris jumped down lightly, and followed him.  
  
'It's high.' Cloris said, looking up at the dials on the elevator. 'Twelve, twelve stories.'  
  
'It's a city, get used to it.' Tala said, and hustled her out when they reached their floor. 'Now, just don't do anything funny when you meet Brian and Spencer, then you'll get along fine.'  
  
'What about you?' Cloris asked, brushing a lock of pale lavender hair out of her eyes.  
  
'What about me?'  
  
'Can I be funny around you?'  
  
Tala stopped and gave her an "you-gotta-be-kidding" look before continuing to walk to the apartment.  
  
'Don't try.' He told her.  
  
Spencer was the first to hold out his hand, out of sheer manners.  
  
'Hello, I'm Spencer.'  
  
Cloris looked down at his hand for a moment.  
  
'I'm...Cloris.' She said, and looked up at him, Spencer looked confused.  
  
'That's Brian.' Tala pointed and chucked Cloris' suitcase at Bryan, who caught it daftly with a cuss word.  
  
'He's antisocial.' Tala explained, Bryan set the suitcase down and snarled.  
  
'Yeah? More antisocial than her?'  
  
Cloris paused, and began to smile, like a demented Mona Lisa. Tala stared, oh, no...  
  
'I will give my love an apple without any core...' Cloris waltzed lightly into the apartment, humming the haunting old English melody, while the three boys gawked after her in shock.  
  
'Hate to say this, but, get used to it guys.' Tala muttered and pushed his way into the apartment between the other two boys, who were still stuck in a state of shock.  
  
'You were right...' Spencer told Brian when he finally snapped out of it.  
  
'I never thought I'd see the day.' Brian admitted.  
  
Cloris picked up the newspaper, the Abbey..something clicked in her mind, she shook it off, and went on singing softly.  
  
'Lock up all sharp objects.' Tala whispered to Spencer.  
  
Hehe.so, what do u think of the OC? I know it's not your usual Mary Sue..but hey, so sue me.. 


	3. A Scene Survey

You like long chapters? You get long chapter! HERE!!! MMMUUUUUAHAHAAAHHAHAHHAHAA..cough, sorry, here you go people, ignore me...  
  
Chapter 2- Scene Investigation  
  
Cloris unpacked her suitcase, fishing out one morsel of clothes after another, she was just shoving her suitcase under her bed when Tala opened her door without knocking and threw a wireless phone at her.  
  
'It's your big-mouth cousin.'  
  
'Ian?' Cloris held the phone up to her ear.  
  
'Yo! What's up? How's Tala treating ya?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Nothing.' Cloris whispered and hung up. She felt that nobody understood her at times, but then, she was a hard person to understand.  
  
'Want something to eat?' Spencer asked when Cloris walked into the kitchen, he was just going to make lunch for himself, but instinctive hid the bread knife behind his back as Cloris approached.  
  
'Where are you going?' Cloris asked, Spencer had a scarf on, he was wearing that when she got there.  
  
'Oh, the Abbey, we're just going to check some things out.' Spencer answered blankly, she may be crazy, he decided, but she sure doesn't miss much...  
  
'Can I come?' Cloris asked, and met Spencer's blue eyes with her soft gray ones. Spencer gave her a disapproving look.  
  
'I don't think that's a good idea...'  
  
'Of course, come!' Both Spencer and Cloris turned to see Tala, all ready in his jacket, cutting into the conversation.  
  
'What do you think...?' Spencer walked up to Tala and whispered, Tala pointed at Cloris.  
  
'Do you really want her to watch your apartment?'  
  
Spencer turned to see Cloris looking out the window through a piece of bread.  
  
'Point taken.'  
  
Tala stared at Brian in disbelieve, 'they said WHAT?'  
  
'The investigators! After the autopsy, they said he was tossed onto the CEILING! There's a splint of wood in him matching an exact sliver missing from the roof beam.' Brian said, obviously crossed because he couldn't fully comprehend the facts. 'It's crazy, but they said the wood stabbed him at the exact moment it split from the ceiling, there's no other explanation!'  
  
'Is this important?' Cloris said, she was looking up at the ceiling, it was high, whatever could toss a full-grown man up that high is lost to her.  
  
'Look,' Tala growled, turning to Cloris, 'we're working for the BBA now, we're in charge of this area, we have to find out about this, if someone is sabotaging on purpose, chances are they're going to do it again.'  
  
'Are you sure it's someone?' Cloris asked quietly, Tala glared at her darkly.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Could it be...something?'  
  
'What?' Tala asked, something flashed in Cloris' pale gray eyes.  
  
'I don't know.' She whispered, and rocked on her heels steadily while never breaking her direct eye contact with Tala. 'Do you know?'  
  
Tala narrowed his eyes in a challenging manner, what are you playing at...  
  
'This ceiling is at least thirty feet high, and that man is at least 200 lbs,' Cloris explained, a point of focus coming into her eyes, and they hardened into brittle gray jewels. 'And yet, something had tossed him so hard up against the ceiling he broke four ribs and a shoulder blade...'  
  
'How do you know that?' Ian demanded, he was working with Tala and the rest of the team, and had met them at the Abbey.  
  
'I read the autopsy report.' Cloris added quickly, 'wonderful people, corpse dissectors. He didn't hit the ground directly, he would have died if he did, he hit something in mid-air and slipped off, that would explain the bruising on the left side, and then, he hit the ground, and that was the way they found him, face down, jaw dislocated.'  
  
The four boys stared at her, and Ian chuckled nervously.  
  
'So...what are you saying? They brought an elephant in here?'  
  
'Shut up Ian.' Brian snarled and clubbed the short boy on the head with his fist. Tala looked over Cloris, he was shocked and impressed.  
  
'Pretty sharp.' Spencer whispered. 'When she snaps out of her insanity trance.'  
  
'We could use her.' Tala returned.  
  
'You, Cloris.' Tala mentioned for the girl to come in as she passed his room after their visit to the Abbey, it was about midnight, and everyone else in the apartment was asleep, Tala was hit with a bad case of insomnia, and was going over the autopsy report tirelessly.  
  
'Can't sleep?' He asked as she sat down on his bed, holding a glass of water.  
  
'Rarely.' She answered. Tala wondered if she meant that she rarely slept or she rarely didn't sleep, but then decided it didn't matter.  
  
'Why did you read this?' Tala asked again, mentioning the autopsy report in his hands, 'interested?'  
  
'Captivated.' Cloris answered and raised her eyes to give Tala that strangely haunting smile of hers. Tala gave her a blank look, but decided to let it pass.  
  
'Here.' Tala sat beside her and handed her the report, then leaned over and pointed to a line. 'What do you think?'  
  
'Various scratches on the palm of the hand...' Cloris read out loud, 'I think he was running from something, and was pushing along the corridor walls.'  
  
'Hmm.' Tala raised an eyebrow, he thought so too... 'You know...'  
  
Cloris looked up at him, and smiled, Tala stared back at her, she actually has rather interesting eyes, he thought, they were of the lightest gray, and holds some weird possible truth.  
  
'Go to sleep, it's one in the morning.' Brian snarled, standing in front of Tala's room in his boxers, 'Lights out.' He growled as he left, and switched Tala's light off on his way, leaving Tala and Cloris sitting in the dark.  
  
'Good morning.' Cloris muttered as she stood up and headed for her own room.  
  
'Wait.' Tala stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder, Cloris froze.  
  
'You forgot your water.' Tala whispered, and handed her the cold cup. Cloris reached out and took it, brushing his fingers.  
  
''Night.'  
  
'Morning, it's morning.' She insisted quietly as she walked out of the room.  
  
Tala yawned, long day, he thought, and fell back onto his bed, falling asleep at once.  
  
Lol.hope u can keep up with my scene changes! But they should be pretty self-explanatory. Read/Review! And we shall meet again, NEXT TIME! *flies away* Tala: enough!!!! Let me...go...AAAAAHHHHHHHHhh Cloris: butterflies are to flowers as chemicals are to flowers..*bursts out singing* Review me!!!! 


	4. pastpresent

Ta-da! Sorry for the huge delay, I had to do a bit of planning to see how the rest of this story is going to turn out.  
  
Chapter 4- Past & Present  
  
'Where's Tala?' Brian demanded, he was getting just slightly pissed off. Their captain was never, and he meant NEVER, late to get up. He looked across at Cloris, sipping a cup of milk, and narrowed his eyes.  
  
'I told you, he's sleeping in, he hardly slept last night, just leave it.' Spencer told Brian. He was a bit surprised at Tala himself, but hey, captains are, after all, humans.  
  
'Hardly slept, I bet.' Brian sneered coldly and went back to his breakfast, Cloris continued to sip her milk, while staring blankly into space.  
  
Brian grabbed a new roll of newspaper, and almost dropped it.  
  
'What?' Spencer demanded, tensing up.....  
  
'The fucking Abbey, that's what!' Brian snarled at the paper, 'again! Something in that Abbey is killing all these people! It's just a kid this time, training there, totally mauled, something friggin ripped out his wind pipe!'  
  
'What the.....' Spencer leaned over and stared at the paper, it was getting serious, two was too much to be coincidental.  
  
'Get Tala!' Brian snapped at Cloris, who was still sitting, and staring. Cloris got up, still holding the cup of milk, and walked silently into Tala's room.  
  
Cloris smiled silently, Tala was fast asleep, his red hair scrunched over his pillow, Cloris liked to watch people sleep, it was like a privilege, to be trusted enough to be allowed. She thought Tala looked nice when he slept......  
  
Wake up Tala, right......  
  
Cloris leaned in, and pressed the cold cup of milk against Tala's cheek.  
  
'The hell-!'  
  
'Milk?' Cloris smiled as Tala stared up at her in shock, holding his face where she shocked it with cold milk. 'I think you'll need it, if you want to hear what Brian has to say.'  
  
'Yeah, huh, thanks for the delivery......' Tala shot Cloris a strange look and took the milk from her, and then continued to stare at her.  
  
'Well, get out, I'm changing.' Tala finally said, Cloris thought about it, whistled, and left the room. Tala stared at her, somethings were never meant to be figured out......  
  
'Well well sleeping beauty, looks like you finally regained consciousness.' Brian snarled when Tala sat down at the table, and shoved the paper at him, 'our case is far from over.'  
  
'You could say that......' Tala frowned as he read the article over, someone definitely didn't like the BBA in the Abbey, who though, who is left to fight for it after Biovolt went down?  
  
'It's rye bread, isn't it.' Cloris suddenly interrupted, gazing at her slice of bread, when the aftershock was over, Spencer checked the package.  
  
'Apparently, yes.....'  
  
'Great, that's all we need, a crazy bread expert woman......' Brian growled and glowered at Cloris. 'Even Ian doesn't get THIS freaky, IAN!'  
  
'Hey, they ARE relatives.' Tala smirked as he put the paper down, 'like they say, blood's thicker than sanity.'  
  
'Actually, I'd say it was thicker than a lot of things.' Cloris said thoughtfully, earning a round of weird looks from everybody else in the room, again.  
  
'Anyways......' Spencer cleared his throat, 'who would do this? I mean, it's a kid!'  
  
'Someone crazier than Boris, I bet.' Brian growled, 'that should really narrow down the suspects.'  
  
'It wasn't a person.'  
  
Tala turned to Cloris, she was getting that demented look again.....  
  
'It wasn't a person,' Cloris repeated, 'you can go and check, but it wasn't a person.'  
  
'How do you know?' Tala asked, it sounded crazy, but somehow......he believed her.  
  
Cloris was quiet, Tala waited, and Brain sneered.  
  
'She's crazy, of course it was a person. Moscow's too urban for some sort of wildlife!' Brian swallowed the rest of his breakfast and headed out, throwing Tala his jacket. 'Come on, let's go see what REALLY happened.'  
  
Tala slipped on his jacket, Spencer headed out of the door with Brian and Cloris was left sitting alone.  
  
'Well.....'  
  
'I'm not going.' Cloris answered.  
  
'No, you probably shouldn't see this.' Tala decided and left.  
  
Cloris sat at the table, what are you waiting for, she asked herself, tell them! You know what happened......  
  
But I could be wrong.  
  
Oh? Really? Could? I don't think so.  
  
I could.  
  
You want to.  
  
......Yes, I do, I want to be wrong.  
  
Why? Can't handle the truth?  
  
Truth......bites.  
  
Why don't you help them? You know you can.  
  
They already think I'm crazy......  
  
They're in danger, and you're sitting here? Maybe you are.  
  
But I'm not.  
  
You COULD be.  
  
......  
  
Help them.  
  
I......  
  
It won't go away by itself, you have to believe in their abilities.  
  
How? I've only known them for so long.  
  
Well, then you'll have to trust the BBA for believing that they have what it take to investigate.  
  
BBA? Hah, they can't take it! It's too powerful for them.  
  
Not the BBA, just your cousin, and these guys.  
  
Boy, you make them sound powerful......  
  
Then believe me.  
  
Cloris bit her lip, right, she needed to help Tala, and maybe, he could help her.....she stood up and grabbed her coat, and headed for the abbey.  
  
Ok, that was it, was the Cloris talking to herself part too weird or what? Anyways, she's weird, REVIEW! 


End file.
